A Christmas Story
by Juliann
Summary: Hunter and McCall celebrate Christmas Eve together, with McCall getting more than one gift from her partner.


Dee Dee tried to hold her hair back from her face as she deposited what was left of her breakfast into the toilet in the ladies' restroom at Parker Center. When she was done, she flushed and left the stall, leaned over the sink and rinsed her mouth. Friend and fellow officer Det. Kitty O'Hearn came in just as Dee Dee was leaning her forehead onto the sink. "Oh my God, Dee Dee, are you all right?" Kitty asked. "I feel horrible," Dee Dee said. "I can't seem to shake this stomach bug that is going around." It was the first week of February, and every officer at the station seemed to have gone or was going through the illness, common for that time of the year. Kitty and Dee Dee were temporarily partnered together while their regular partners, Rick Hunter and Brad Navarro, were at Quantico for additional training. They had been gone since just after Christmas, and were due to return on Monday.   
  
"Geez, Dee Dee, you've been sick since last week. Maybe you should see a doctor," Kitty offered. Dee Dee checked her hair and left the bathroom with Kitty trailing behind her as they made their way to their desks. Kitty picked up a tea bag and a cup of hot water for her friend and sat it in front of Dee Dee. "Try some hot tea--maybe it will help." Dee Dee looked at Kitty gratefully, but said, "I can't even stand the thought of eating or drinking anything. I'll try it later."   
  
Dee Dee reflected on the past week, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Kitty, I think I'm just worn down and can't kick this thing. I felt pretty good yesterday until right before I went to bed and it started all over again. I just can't stand it," Dee Dee complained. Dee Dee figured she just needed to sleep over the weekend and rest, and told Kitty so. "Besides, I have to get better before Monday because "the boys" will be back and I'm sure Hunter will be rarin' to go." Kitty smiled, both to herself and to Dee Dee, totally understanding what she meant. Both Kitty and Dee Dee were attractive women partnered with caring, good-looking men who were just as driven as they were to "protect and to serve". Kitty missed Brad terribly since he left with Rick for Quantico. Thank God Captain DeVane had the sense to team the women together while the guys were away, rather than put them with rookies or other deadbeats who did nothing but treat them like barbie dolls and sexual subserviants. Kitty knew Dee Dee missed Rick just as much, although she noticed that Dee Dee was retreating more and more into herself now that the holidays were over. She seemed sad and withdrawn, but every time Kitty asked her about her, her friend told her that everything was fine.  
  
It was common knowledge to Rick and Dee Dee that Kitty and Brad were an item. Kitty confided with Dee Dee a year ago that after Brad's divorce, what began as one friend comforting another friend became a romance between partners. They were soul mates, knowing instinctively what the other was thinking. Kitty and Brad kept the relationship a secret from the department for as long as possible. They were getting married in May, and at that time, Kitty was going to transfer to a desk job in the department. She and Brad wanted to try to have children before she was too old, and if they were successful, one of them had to make sure that they were in a "safe" job. As much as Kitty didn't want to trust Brad with another partner to watch his back, she learned that life couldn't be depended upon with "what-if's". Kitty and Dee Dee became the best of friends, and although Dee Dee never admitted it, Kitty knew that her relationship with Rick was just as close and special.  
  
"McCall, O'Hearn, in my office, NOW!" bellowed their beloved Captain DeVane. "God, I don't need this now," Dee Dee muttered. The women strolled in and took a seat. "Jesus, McCall, you look like hell," DeVane said. "If you're still sick, go home and sleep it off for the weekend since you're off. Hunter is due back Monday and he'll be rarin' to go." Dee Dee rolled her eyes at Kitty as if to say "I told you so."   
  
"The reason I called you two in here is to let you know that you two have done a hell of a job. I know I don't let compliments fly around much but when it is deserved, I try to let my people know," said DeVane. "Hunter and Navarro are due in the office on Monday morning and I expect you to return to your partners, WITH SOME CHANGES." McCall and O'Hearn looked questioningly at DeVane who continued, "Internal Affairs is concerned about the rumors that have been going on about the four of you. I know that you two are committed to those big lugs you call partners, and you are both way too professional to let these rumors that have been going on for years ruin your work. HOWEVER, now that Brad and Kitty spilled the beans about their upcoming nuptials, and finding out that they were an "item" for the past year, IA is questioning the truth behind the rumors about Hunter and McCall." Dee Dee didn't say a word as DeVane continued, "All I want to say to you, McCall, is for you and Hunter to continue to conduct yourselves as you have, and if there IS something going on that I should know about, I better be the first one to know, not everyone else in the office," he explained as he glared at O'Hearn. "You are now dismissed, and McCall, get the hell out of here and go home to rest."  
  
Kitty followed Dee Dee to their desks and watched her friend take a long breath. "You okay?" Dee Dee just smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired. I'm physically tired and emotionally tired."   
  
"Come on, I'll drop you off at your house and you can rest. We've wrapped things up here so there's no reason to stay," Kitty said. Dee Dee was too sick to argue and followed Kitty out to the car. They drove in silence and once in a while Kitty would glance over at her friend, who sat with her head back against the seat and her eyes closed. "Still don't feel better, huh?" Kitty asked. All of the sudden Dee Dee opened her eyes and said, "Kitty, pull over, NOW!" No sooner did Kitty pull over than Dee Dee practically jumped out of the car and started throwing up over the guard rail. Kitty ran around to the other side of the car and observed Dee Dee with dry heaves. "You poor thing, you really need to see a doctor." Dee Dee's eyes were watering as she clutched her stomach. "I've thrown up so much that my stomach hurts," Dee Dee complained. "I'll call the doctor after I get home." Kitty drove her the rest of the way home and helped Dee Dee get comfortable on the couch. "If you need anything, you call me." Dee Dee thanked her and closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of the past.  
  
DECEMBER   
  
It was a few days before Christmas, and she and Rick were working 16-hour days. None of Dee Dee's holiday decorating was done and neither was her shopping. Three days before Christmas, Rick said to her as they were leaving the office, "Hey--I know how busy we've been and I know you are way behind for the holidays. How about we kill two birds with one stone and spend all day tomorrow decorating and shopping?" Dee Dee gave Rick an incredulous look and said, "Are you serious? You HATE shopping and decorating and all that stuff." Rick studied Dee Dee's long dark hair and dark eyes and said quietly, "Yeah, but you're worth it. Consider it my gift to you."   
  
Rick picked her up the next morning at 7 a.m. and they looked all over L.A. for a Christmas tree. He had no idea that it would take her 2 hours to find the "perfect" tree, which ended up being an 8-foot tall Douglas Fir. He shrugged and didn't complain, even when the tree barely fit through her front door. He put the tree in the tree stand for her while she crawled into the depths of her closet for the decorations. He sipped hot chocolate while he sat on her couch as she decorated the tree. Just as he was ready to fall asleep, she poked him in the ribs and said, "Hey, Hunter, no time for sleep. I have serious shopping to do!" Hunter groaned and let his partner and best friend (and love of his life, although he was always too afraid to admit it to her) haul him off the couch and lead him to the car. They spent the entire day shopping. Hunter chuckled as she bought gifts for her family and friends, seeing how the holidays made her smile from the inside out.  
  
"Speaking of gifts, McCall, what are you getting for ME this year?" Hunter asked. Dee Dee smiled sweetly and said, "Well, judging from your attire lately, a new tie or two would be welcomed, I'm sure." Hunter looked at her mockingly and said, "You know, McCall, for everything I have endured for you today, you could at least give me something I WANT for Christmas." McCall caught on to the sparring that was so common in their relationship and said, "Dare I ask, Hunter?" He drew out from behind him a skimpy black satin teddy and held it out to her. "Gee, Hunter, this is a side of you I've never seen before. Thinking about changing teams on me, eh?" Dee Dee said laughingly. "You're a real wise-ass, McCall. No, it's not for me--it's for you to wear FOR me," he said as he grinned. He loved to leave her speechless. McCall blushed and said, "To the moon, Hunter." Case closed.  
  
That evening, at McCall's house, they sat on her couch and admired the tree and all the wrapped gifts under it. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. "What are you doing for the holidays," asked Hunter. "I don't know, Rick. I'm supposed to be going to my parents' on Christmas day for dinner and the usual family festivities. Tomorrow--I haven't decided yet," Dee Dee answered. "Well, if you have no other offers, how would you like to go to the Hunter family Christmas Eve dinner and then church with me and my family tomorrow night for Midnight Mass?" Dee Dee looked at him in amazement. "I never took you to be the type, Hunter." Rick knew how much his partner loved his mother and his mother's Italian cooking, and knew she was struggling to find a reason to say no. "You don't think your mom would mind, me being there?" Dee Dee asked. "If I didn't bring you, she would have my ass in a sling, no doubt," Rick said. He won, he knew it, she was coming. He told her he'd pick her up at 5 p.m tomorrow.  
  
Dee Dee's doorbell rang at precisely 5 p.m. and she opened it to see Rick standing there in a very handsome suit and tie. He was speechless as he looked at his partner standing there before him in a sapphire blue dress he had never seen before. Her dark hair was swept up into a french knot with tendrils curing around her face and down her neck, a contrast to her porcelain skin that he was now aching to touch. She was beautiful. "Ready?" she asked, snapping him out of his trance.   
  
They arrived at the Hunter house and Dee Dee was immediately swept up into the embrace of his family. Kisses and hugs all around, and Rick thought to himself, "I don't even know why I came--it's Dee Dee that they wanted!" His mother interrupted his thoughts by giving him a hug and saying, "Ricky, I'm so glad you persuaded her to come with you. Have you given it to her yet?" she whispered. "No, Mom, not yet. Later on." She looked at her son with a knowing smile.  
  
Dee Dee thoroughly enjoyed the huge Christmas Eve dinner with Rick's family. "Ricky, you need to feed her more, she's too skinny!" said his mother. Rick just smiled and said, "if you only knew how much garbage that woman can put away, mom, you'd wonder why she's not 300 pounds." Dee Dee was oblivious to the conversation because she had Rick's new nephew sitting on her lap. He was only 6 weeks old, and she offered to Rick's sister-in-law, Katie, to hold the baby while Katie ate. "I'm sure you haven't had an uninterrupted meal in quite some time," Dee Dee said. Katie gave the baby to her gratefully, while Rick just watched her make a fuss over the baby as if it was something she did on a daily basis.  
  
Later, they went to the church and sat with the family in a long row, two rows deep. "Rick, I'm not sure I belong here," Dee Dee whispered. "I'm not Catholic," she said. Rick leaned over and said, "Don't worry--just follow everyone else and you'll be fine," he said with a smile, and took her hand in his. At the end of the service, "Silent Night" was being sung and Rick smiled as Dee Dee sang the song, her beautiful soprano voice filling the church. After Mass, Dee Dee kissed Mrs. Hunter goodbye and thanked her. Mrs. Hunter said, "Dee Dee, you will always be a member of our family."  
  
Rick took Dee Dee home and turned her Christmas tree lights on. She turned to him and said, "Rick, I don't know how to thank you for such a wonderful evening. I can't tell you the last time when I have felt, well---so part of something. I didn't feel like your work partner or anything--it was like we were in a different world," she explained. Rick just looked at her and took her hand and led her to the couch. He took both of her hands in his and started to speak.   
  
"Dee Dee, there is something that I want to tell you, especially now before I leave for Quantico with Brad. As you know, I am the oldest in my family, and my dad died quite a few years ago. My mother called me to the house a few weeks ago and gave me something--an heirloom so to speak. She was cleaning out her closets and found it - it was my grandmother's. It was given to my mother by my grandmother, with the expectation that it would be handed down through the family." Dee Dee started to say something and he put his fingers to her lips. "Let me finish, please? My mother told me that she was giving it to me, and I was to give it to someone very special, someone who knew my heart and soul, someone who I would trust with my life. Dee Dee, I want you to have this," Rick went on, and out of his shirt pocket he pulled out a beautiful gold chain with a diamond and sapphire pendant. He placed it around Dee Dee's neck, and took her hands back into his. "Merry Christmas, Dee Dee. I can't think of any other woman in my life who is more deserving of this than you."   
  
Dee Dee just looked at him with astonishment, and said, "Rick, I am so flattered, but really, I can't accept this." Rick stopped her and kissed her very lightly on the lips, and then pulled back and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." Dee Dee looked at him and then drew his face to hers and kissed him back. "Dee Dee, I want you know that my intentions tonight did not include sleeping together--I don't want us to hate ourselves in the morning." Dee Dee just kissed him again as their passion began to build. "Don't worry--let's not think about tomorrow, let's just concentrate on what is," Dee Dee whispered. Through the night, they made love over and over until they fell asleep, exhausted. They spent Christmas Day at Dee Dee's family's house, enjoying themselves as much as they did the evening before at the Hunter household.  
  
On December 26, Dee Dee drove Rick to the airport where they met up with Kitty and Brad. Kitty kissed Brad good-bye as he boarded the plane. Rick turned around and hugged Dee Dee, whispering in her ear, "I love you--take care of yourself while I'm gone." Rick and Dee Dee, after their night together, decided to play everything by ear, keeping their newfound relationship a secret from everyone else, even their best friends.  
  
Dee Dee and Kitty were handling cases together while their partners were in Quantico. Dee Dee hadn't spoken with Rick for two weeks, and couldn't understand why, knowing full well that Brad spoke with Kitty almost every night. Kitty didn't mention Rick at all, saying that Brad said they were working hard at training and all was well. Dee Dee started to wonder if Rick had found someone else, or maybe regretted what had happened over Christmas. Her phone calls to Rick were not returned, and she grew increasingly overwhelmed with sadness. But, she hid her feelings from Kitty and the rest of the department and kept on with "business as usual."   
  
BACK TO PRESENT  
  
Dee Dee woke up with start, hearing the phone ringing beside her ear. She had fallen asleep on the couch. It was the doctor's office, saying they could get her in to be seen in an hour. Dee Dee, feeling slightly better, changed her clothes and drove to the appointment. The doctor asked what her symptoms were and she told the doctor that she had been tired the past few weeks, more than usual, and that she was vomiting off and on, and was constantly nauseous. She had lost 7 pounds in the last 2 weeks, according to the scales. The latest stomach bug had been going around the office, and she was sure that with the increased case load she and Kitty had been working on in Hunter and Navarro's absence, she was just overtired. Maybe some vitamins would make her feel better?  
  
The doctor asked Dee Dee when her last period was. Dee Dee thought back, and then had to think real hard. She looked at her calendar in her purse, as her doctor raised her eyebrow as she did so. "I've been so busy at work, I guess I didn't realize it has been since . . . December?" Dee asked hopefully. "Do you think there is a possibility you could be pregnant, Dee Dee?" asked her doctor. "Well, no, I don't think so . . ." and then Dee Dee thought back to Christmas Eve with Rick and her face fell. The thought of birth control at the time was way beyond either of their thoughts at the time, as she clasped the pendant hanging on the chain around her neck. The doctor told Dee Dee that she was going to run some tests. A short time later, as Dee Dee rested on the exam table, the doctor came in. "Well, congratulations. You're definitely pregnant, which is why you probably feel so lousy. Let's do an exam to see how far along you are."   
  
Dee Dee closed her eyes as a tear fell. The doctor noticed and said softly, "I am assuming that this is not good news?" Dee Dee just hung her head and said, "I am shocked, I guess. Part of me is extremely happy, the other part is scared of how the father is going to react," Dee Dee said. "You know I am still with the homicide divison--my partner is the baby's father," Dee Dee admitted, and started to cry. She explained to the doctor, who was also a good friend, about what had happened over the years and at Christmas. After the exam, the doctor sat Dee Dee down and told her that she was guessing that she was around 2, 2 1/2 months pregnant. She would do an ultrasound in four weeks to make sure of the date. In the meantime, she told Dee Dee to rest and try to eat and drink, because she was dehydrated. "Don't worry, Dee Dee. I know Rick, and from what you tell me about him, he will be thrilled beyond imagination." Dee Dee felt better and went home.  
  
Monday morning, Dee Dee felt a little better, although still in somewhat of a shock. Kitty picked up Dee Dee on their way to the airport to pick up their partners. "Feeling any better, Dee?" Kitty asked. "A little," Dee Dee said. "I should be feeling better soon, or so the doctor says." Kitty could tell that Dee Dee was hiding something, but knowing how private her friend was, she figured Dee Dee would tell her everything as soon as she was ready.  
  
At the airport, the plane came in on time, believe it or not, and the women waited anxiously at the gate. Brad bounded off the plane and headed straight for Kitty's arms. "God, I missed you!" he said and he kissed her passionately. Dee Dee smiled, but lost it soon after when she realized that Hunter wasn't on the plane. "Where is Hunter?" Dee Dee asked Brad. "Didn't he call you last night? I thought he told you." "Told me what?" Dee Dee demanded. "Well, Rick decided to stay in Virginia. He was offered a great job out there and he took it. A moving company was hired last week to pack up his house and his things." Dee Dee just stood there in shock. "I'm sorry, Dee Dee, he told me he was going to tell you himself. He said something about things were too complicated here in L.A. and he needed to move away to work through it," Brad explained.  
  
Dee Dee turned around, hailed a cab, and went straight to the office. She demanded from Charlie to know what was going on. "How long did you know about this, Charlie? You HAD to have known." Charlie just swallowed hard and thought to himself that he was going to kill Hunter if he got his hands on him. The plan was for Rick to call Dee Dee last night and explain. "I knew about 3 weeks ago, Dee Dee. I'm sorry--Rick should have been the one to tell you. I can't explain anything to you."  
  
Dee Dee turned around and went home. She cried for the man she had lost, and for the baby that she was carrying that wouldn't know his father. She thought about finding Rick and calling him to tell him about the baby, but she wanted to tell him in person, to share her joy that she thought, until now, would be shared between the two of them. She decided not to tell him about the baby, because it was obvious that he didn't love her or changed his mind about her after what happened at Christmas. She didn't want him coming back to her because of the baby, she wanted him to come back for her love, first. She decided that no matter what, she would love and cherish this child anyway, no matter what, because she believed in her soul that it was created out of love, and was not a mistake.  
  
February and March came and went. Dee Dee was feeling better, and even started to pick up the some of the 10 pounds she had lost. Unfortunately, her stomach was starting to expand, and she was having a hard time trying to hide it from Kitty, Brad, and the rest of the department. She missed Hunter so much, and her heart was broken in a million pieces. Still, no word from Rick at all, and she would be damned if she was going to call him. But, first things first, she had to figure out what to tell Charlie.  
  
She and Kitty were having lunch, and Kitty started talking about the upcoming wedding. "Dee Dee, I know things have been hard for you since Rick left, but I know there is something else wrong. Can't you let me in? Maybe I can help?" Dee Dee looked at her friend and started to smile. She had hidden her secret for so long, and was actually so happy to finally share her joy with someone. "Kitty, I didn't want to tell you this until I could figure some stuff out, but I can't hide it much longer. I'm pregnant--four months, to be exact." Kitty's eyes went wild with delight and jumped up and hugged her friend. But a second later she realized that Dee Dee hadn't been dating anyone, at least no one that she was aware of. "Well, don't keep any more secrets! Who is the proud Dad?" Dee Dee hadn't even thought about having to answer that question. "Uh, well, it's sort of a long story. Let's just say that the relationship didn't work out, it wasn't what I thought it would be. He hasn't shown any interest in me and doesn't even know about the baby," Dee Dee explained. Kitty was overwhelmed. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell him! Dee Dee! What are you thinking? If he is anything decent at all, he'll at least want to be a part of the baby's life! That baby deserves to have a father." Dee Dee explained to her that she didn't want the father coming back into her life because of the baby. She wanted it all--love included. Kitty just shook her head, and then asked her something else, the real reason for the lunch today.   
  
"Dee Dee, will you be my maid of honor?" Dee Dee laughed and said, "Yeah, like I'll look really good in a bridesmaid dress. I'm flattered, but I don't think so." Kitty looked crestfallen, and said, "Well, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. We'll find you the perfect dress and no one will know. I want YOU as my maid of honor, not your body!" "Who's the best man?" Dee Dee asked. "Like you don't know--Rick, of course!" Dee Dee's face went pale and Kitty said in amazement, "Oh my gosh, Dee Dee, you still haven't spoken to him, have you?" And then Kitty put two and two together. "Oh my God, Rick is this baby's father, isn't he?" Dee Dee didn't have to answer, because her eyes said everything. "Kitty, please don't say anything. I will handle Rick if he is in the wedding. It's such a long, painful story. If you are my friend, you'll promise not to tell anyone that he is the father. I have to know if he still loves me like he said he did, and not because he feels it is his 'duty'."   
  
Kitty agreed, against her better judgement. Dee Dee told Captain DeVane that she was pregnant, and asked to be moved to desk duty. It wasn't safe for her to be out chasing the bad guys any more. Charlie, surprised, didn't ask any questions, just congratulated her. She asked him not to tell anyone in the office, only he and Kitty knew. Secretly, she didn't want Hunter to find out before the wedding.  
  
May came, and Dee Dee was getting ready for the rehearsal. She was wearing a straight black waistless dress, sleeveless, that showed off her new tan and her slim legs and arms. Her stomach, for that matter, was another issue. She was hoping no one would notice, and so far, only Charlie and Kitty knew the truth. She felt like the baby had doubled its size in the past week, and laughed to herself, imagining how cramped that baby was going to be later on if it took after Rick, with the long legs and big feet and hands. She looked at the pendant still around her neck, unable to take it off.   
  
She drove to the rehearsal alone, and scanned the place for Rick, and there was no sign of him. The wedding was going to be on the beach. The weather was beautiful, with a warm breeze coming off the ocean. Kitty broke into Dee Dee's thoughts and exclaimed, "Dee Dee, you look gorgeous. I hope you brought something more comfortable for later--we're going to have a bonfire on the beach instead of having a dinner party," Kitty said. Dee Dee was so happy for her friend. "Can you tell?" Dee Dee whispered. Kitty gave her friend the once-over and said honestly, "If I didn't know, I probably wouldn't notice." "Is Rick here yet?" asked Dee Dee. "His plane is late, he called from an airphone and told Brad to go ahead and start without him. Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this?" Dee Dee smiled and told Kitty that no matter what, she didn't want to ruin Kitty and Brad's special day.   
  
The JP called the wedding party together and explained what was going to happen. The music started and Dee Dee walked down the dune to the area where the wedding was going to take place, with Kitty following her, carrying a fake bouquet of flowers. The pastor asked, after the women got to the 'altar', "Where is the best man?" Before anyone could answer, Rick Hunter appeared in jeans, rolled up to his ankles, and no shoes, wearing shades and a white t-shirt. "Sorry to hold up the works, guys. Just can't depend on quality air travel these days," he said with a smile. He shook Brad's hand and hugged Kitty.  
  
It was then that he saw Dee Dee, standing with her bare feet in the sand, tanned and even more beautiful than he remembered. He ached to run up to her and cradle her in a hug and kiss her lips like there was no tomorrow. Charlie promised him that after Rick was done with his undercover job, he could come back in time for the wedding. Rick made Charlie promise not to tell Dee Dee that he was undercover, because he was afraid that the mafia that had his name on their hit list would go after Dee Dee, too. The less she knew, the better. After what happened at Christmas, he couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her. He didn't even tell Brad the truth. Throughout it all, Brad thought exactly as Dee Dee did--that Rick took another job in Virginia.  
  
The pastor continued. "Okay, best man, take the maid of honor's arm in yours, and walk to the side of the altar please." As Rick went forward to take Dee Dee's arm, her eyes grew dark, and although she let him take her arm, she flinched when he touched her and looked away from his eyes. Rick saw the anger, hurt, and frustration in her eyes, and he couldn't lie to himself and say that he thought she would be happy to see him. He thought he was prepared for this, but when he saw how hurt she was, he felt terrible.  
  
The rehearsal went as planned, and the group broke up to get ready for the party. Dee Dee went into the house to change into khaki capri pants (with the expanded waistline, to her chagrin) and an oversized white t-shirt. She went out onto the deck alone, and saw Rick glancing at her while he was laughing and drinking a beer with Brad. He stopped as soon as he saw her and ran up to the deck to talk to her. "Don't let him get to you," Dee thought to herself. Rick came up and stood beside her, watching the sunset over the Pacific. "Hi, Dee Dee. I know that you are really mad at me, and I understand. There are a lot of things that you don't know, and I'd like to explain if you'll let me." Dee Dee, at the sound of voice, broke down. She blamed it on the hormones. "How could you, Rick? How could you? After everything you told me, everything we shared? You left me holding the bag. I gave you my heart and a lot more. If you only knew . . . I thought you loved me!" Her voice escalated as she spoke. Brad and Kitty as well as arriving guests turned around to look up on the deck and saw what was happening.   
  
Dee Dee walked away from Hunter, ran down the steps and went toward the beach. She needed to compose herself. As she walked by Kitty and Brad, she said, "I'm sorry guys--I don't want to ruin your special day. I just need some time alone." Rick watched her walk toward the beach and hung his head. Kitty came up the stairs with Brad behind her. "Kitty, before you two say anything, I just want you to know that I didn't intend for this to happen." He explained to them about having to go undercover after leaving Quantico. Charlie knew about the plan all along, but he was afraid they'd come after Dee Dee, so he couldn't tell her anything at all. Brad just stood there because he didn't know what the hell was going on. Kitty, however, knew it all. But, adhering to the promise she made to Dee Dee, didn't tell him about his impending fatherhood. "You know, Rick, you two have a lot to work out. I can't tell you everything, because I promised I wouldn't. But Dee Dee has had a very difficult few months since you left. You need to go to her, tell her how you feel, and don't let her get away. She needs to hear this from you. We, of all people, understand." Rick looked at her gratefully and went off in search of his partner in life and love.  
  
He walked a while and saw her sitting on the sand, her knees drawn up toward her chest and her head on her knees. He knew she was crying, just by the way she was sitting. Her hair, shorter and straighter than when he last saw her, was blowing in the ocean breeze. He came up behind her and sat down, pulling her back toward him as he wrapped his big, strong arms around her. He spoke into her ear, as she looked ahead of him to the ocean, listening, but not looking at him. "God, Dee Dee, let me talk to you. I haven't forgotten you, honest. I love you more than anything. It is because of that love that I had to stay away. . . " He felt her soften a little, but she still wouldn't look at him. He went on to explain about the hit that was placed on him, and how she was in danger, and how he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt. The moving away to work in Virginia was a hoax, and Charlie knew all about it. It was all over now, and he was back in L.A. for good.  
  
As Rick told her the story, Dee Dee remained silent, letting him talk. When he was finished, she turned around and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure that you love me, that you want to continue where we left off?" Rick just smiled, gazed into the depths of her eyes and put his lips to hers. "I love you so much, sweetheart. I never want to leave you again." He stood up and pulled her toward him for another earth-shattering kiss, enveloping her in his arms. Just then, he realized that she felt a little different--not quite fitting his body like she used to. He looked down and noticed that she was a little bigger around the middle that what she was. His hands dropped to her waist and he realized what was different, and his eyes got big. "Oh my God, Dee Dee, what's this?" She looked up, and ever so softly said, "Rick, you gave me a little more than this pendant on Christmas Eve. I'm pregnant." Pause. "Rick, are you okay? I've never seen you speechless."   
  
Rick came out of his trance and smiled a huge smile. "You're not kidding, right? I mean, I'm going to be a Dad?" "How could I be kidding about something like this?" Dee Dee laughed. "While you were ignoring my calls in Quantico, I had my head bent over a toilet for 4 months, throwing up every day. But it's okay--it was worth it. I want this baby with every cell in my body." As her eyes misted over with tears, he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. "I love you Dee Dee McCall. More than you will ever know. Who knows about this?" "Only Kitty and Charlie, so far. It has been getting pretty obvious this past week or so. I was afraid other people would find out before you did. I had no way to tell you! I tried to reach you and you wouldn't call me back, so I thought you regretted our night together. I didn't want you back for the sake of the baby, Rick. I wanted you back because you loved me."  
  
"You have made me the happiest guy in L.A." Rick said. "Let's go share the good news. My mother will be THRILLED to be another grandmother!" Dee Dee and Rick walked arm in arm back to the party, where more friends from the precinct had gathered. Rick walked to the center of the party and pulled Dee Dee in front of him--one arm around her over her belly and the other arm up in the air to get everyone's attention.   
  
"Okay, everyone. I have an announcement to make. I know that the rumors that have flown around the office for the past five or six years about me and McCall have had us in bed together for a lot longer than what we really have . . ." Dee Dee closed her eyes in embarassment. "But, I want to see the record straight. Dee Dee and I have only slept together on one night, and because of that, I have just found out that I am going to be a father in September!" The crowd roared with applause and came up to them to offer congratulations. Instead, Rick shushed the crowd once more, and then turned to Brad and Kitty and said, "Guys, I don't mean to upstage your special day, but I just can't stand it. I know you'll understand because you are our best friends." He turned back to Dee Dee, looked into her eyes, and said, "Dee Dee, you have been my partner and soul mate for as long as care to remember. You have not only made me into a better man, you are now going to give me my heart's desire. I love you more than anything or anyone in his world. Will you please marry me?" Dee Dee's hormones got the best of her and she started to cry. She buried her head on Rick's chest and said, "Yes, Rick, I'll marry you. I love you, too, with all my heart."  
  
The crowd cheered and offered toasts of happiness. The party went on into the night, and Rick temporarily lost sight of his new fiancee. He asked Kitty if she had seen her and she told him that the last time she saw Dee Dee, she was in the house. He went into the house and found Dee Dee asleep on one of the beds, curled in a ball. Kitty and Brad followed him. "I'll just take her home. She is pretty exhausted. We'll see you tomorrow before the big event. Brad, can you give me a hand?" Rick tried to wake her up to go to the car, but Dee Dee just mumbled something in her sleep. Rick picked her up, and even though she was five months pregnant, realized that she couldn't have gained much weight yet. He carried her to the car, put her seatbelt on and drove off. He drove to her house, used her key to get in, and carried her to bed. He helped her get undressed and put her on the bed. "Man, she must really be tired to not wake up through all of this," he said to himself. It was at that time that he pulled her nightgown up and went to rest his hand on her growing stomach. Without her clothes on, he could really see it now. He let his hand rest there in amazement as he felt a little flutter, and then felt it again. The baby was telling him hello, and he was even more amazed that Dee Dee could sleep through it. He was so excited, he wanted to stay that way all night, but he knew Dee Dee was tired and decided to turn off the lamp and turn in himself. He crawled into her bed beside her and gathered her in his arms for a restful night.  
  
WEDDING DAY  
  
The next morning, Hunter awoke to sounds in the kitchen. He stumbled in, jet-lagged, and was amazed that there was a huge breakfast on the table. Dee Dee looked at him with a huge smile and said, "Guess what? I learned to cook!" Rick stood there in amazement. They sat down to eat and he was amazed at how much she ate. One of the things Rick always loved about her was that she wasn't the typical woman, afraid to eat, especially in front of a man. "I guess the baby is hungry?" he asked with amusement in his eyes. "Yes, and it is getting hungrier every day. The worst thing is that the only craving I have had is for chili dogs!" she said. "You better hurry, we have to get going to make sure your tuxedo fits." Rick grumbled and said he didn't understand why he had to wear a tuxedo to a beach wedding. Then he got an idea. "Dee Dee, I have to go to my house and pick up a few things before we go to the wedding. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour or so." Rick kissed her goodbye and left before she could say anything.  
  
Almost two hours later, Rick arrived, freshly showered and ready to go. "Where is your dress?" he asked. Dee Dee told him it was over at Kitty's house where his tuxedo was. They arrived at Kitty's house to find the bride and groom very nervous. Rick went to get his tuxedo on and Dee Dee got dressed, too. Rick and Brad went out to the beach to await the start of the ceremony. The guests were there as was the JP. The music started, and Rick caught his breath as Dee Dee came out of the house, down the steps and made her way to the beach. She looked absolutely beautiful, wearing an elegant ivory dress and her hair piled up on her head, curling around her face the way he loved. If you didn't know she was pregnant, in that dress you wouldn't be able to tell. She took Rick's arm and went up the aisle together.  
  
Brad and Kitty got married, for better or worse. Dee Dee had tears in her eyes as her friend said her vows, and stole a few looks at her own soon-to-be husband, who was standing there with Brad. The ceremony was over, and everyone wished the bride and groom congratulations. Not five minutes after, Dee Dee heard a familiar voice calling her name, and she turned around and saw it was her mother! Coming down the dunes to the beach were at least fifty people, specifically members of Rick and Dee Dee's families.   
  
The next thing she knew, Rick took her hand, looked into her eyes, and said, "You know I'm not one to wear a tuxedo too often, so I figured that since we were all dressed up with no place to go, why don't we borrow Brad and Kitty's JP here and tie the knot, too?" Dee Dee was shocked, and couldn't even answer him. "I don't even have a ring!" she said. "Well, that's where you are wrong, sweetheart. The reason I was gone so long this morning was because I was at the jeweler's, getting rings. Brad, Kitty and I discussed this last night. They offered to share their wedding day with us, and I took them up on their offer because I personally can't wait for you to be Mrs. Rick Hunter." He continued, "I took the liberty of sharing the news with the family because I know you wouldn't truly feel married without them here." Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "They don't know about the baby, yet. I'd like to tell them with you, okay?" Then, Rick reached into his pocket and slid a beautiful diamond and sapphire engagement ring onto her finger, matching the pendant that she wore around her neck. In her other hand she placed another ring, saying, "Don't lose this, this for me when we get to that part."  
  
Dee Dee took her place with Rick in front of the JP, with Kitty and Brad standing up for them, as they promised to love, honor and cherish each other forever, and then they exchanged gold wedding bands. When they kissed, the guests broke into a round of applause, as all in attendance knew how much both brides and grooms had deserved this day.  
  
SEPTEMBER  
  
It was the second week of September, and it was hotter than hell in L.A. To boot, the A/C had been broken in Parker Center for the past 48 hours. Hunter drove in with his recently new partner Brad. Kitty and Dee Dee were both working desk jobs since the wedding, so Hunter and Brad elected to partner together rather than receive people they didn't know. They walked into Parker Center and smiled as they saw their wives at their desks, Kitty on the phone giving someone hell about a case and Dee Dee with her feet up and a glass of ice water in her hand. Before the men could even muster a hello, Captain DeVane stormed out of his office and demanded an immediate conference in the large conference room, with Brad, Rick, Dee Dee, and Kitty included. Dee Dee struggled to get out of the chair she was sitting in and Rick offered his hand to haul her out of it. "Thanks, Rick. I couldn't have done it without you," she said with a smile.  
  
There were about 10 people in the conference room, and DeVane began yammering about new IA policies and procedures. Rick kept glancing at his wife sitting toward the end of the room. Dee Dee had gotten absolutely huge. Her stomach was immense, and she was having a really hard time getting around. He and the doctor kept telling her that she needed to stay home and get some rest because the baby was due any day, but Dee Dee said she promised to behave herself if they let her stay at work. It kept her mind off of things, especially the upcoming delivery, which was scaring her out of her wits. The doctor told both of them that she was worried that the baby was too big for Dee Dee to deliver, so she was going to keep a careful watch on her.  
  
Rick was in awe about the entire process. Dee Dee was absolutely beautiful, and the intimate moments between them had only stopped last week, due to doctor's orders. "Keep your pants zipped and keep the cold showers coming, Rick, because she is now off-limits." Dee Dee laughed out loud when she saw Rick's reaction. "Too bad, big guy," she said. Throughout the rest of her pregnancy, she hardly ever complained. She was always smiling and took good care of herself. Now, she was just scared of the unknown. Kitty and Brad got lucky on their honeymoon, and were expecting in February. Rick and Brad were both so excited that the other guys in the department started placing bets about how they would make it in the delivery room.  
  
A sound from Dee Dee broke into Rick's thoughts. It sounded like a small sound of surprise. DeVane stopped in mid-sentence and said, "McCall, (he still used her former name because it was too confusing having two Hunter's around), do you have something to add?" Dee Dee smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, captain, but my water just broke. You'll have to brief me on this in about 2 months, okay?" Devane looked like he was going to faint and Rick jumped up hollering orders. Dee Dee was the only calm one and said, "Rick, we have plenty of time, let's just go to the hospital."  
  
Rick helped her to the old green clunker car he still drove and to Dee Dee's dismay, threw on the police light and siren. She was mortified. However, the intense pain that was starting to come every minute took her breath away, and by the time she got to Wilshire Memorial she was grateful for his speed. By the time they got her to the 7th floor and into labor and delivery, she had dilated to 8 cm. No time for drugs, no time for anything. Her hand held Rick's in a death grip, but she hardly made a sound. Rick's heart was breaking for her. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry that I can make this any easier for you," Rick began. Dee Dee made an attempt to smile and said, "Rick, it's okay. As long as you are here with me, that is all that matters."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came in and said she was at 10 cm and was ready to push. After two exhausting hours, Dee Dee was getting nowhere. The doctor was growing concerned that the baby was too big, and with the blood that Dee Dee had lost at this point, the doctor was ready to get the OR ready for a c-section. "No, I know I can do this," Dee Dee begged. "Please, Rick, make them listen to me," she asked weakly. The doctor said she would let her try for 15 more minutes, but if there was no progress, she would have to take the baby, whose heartbeat blipped contentedly on the monitor.   
  
Rick took Dee Dee's face between his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want you to think about how much you fought for that baby when you thought I wasn't coming back, and use that strength to welcome him into your arms, okay?" No sooner did he say the words to her than Dee Dee felt as if a freight train was running through her, as if the baby heard his father's words, and she began to push the baby out as hard as she could. She could feel him make his way, and Rick was holding her hand as he looked down between her legs. "Keep going, keep going!" he urged. The baby's head was out and the doctor made a remark about the baby having more hair than his Dad. Rick ignored her and urged Dee Dee to give it all she had. One more push and she felt the baby slip out of her, and then heard the baby begin to cry. "It's a girl!" Rick was floored, he was certain that it was a boy, but he fell in love with his daughter the moment he saw her. He dutifully cut the cord and watched as the doctor put the red, slippery baby into Dee Dee's arms. "Oh, she's beautiful," Dee Dee said amidst tears. The nurse then took the baby from her to clean her up and weigh her. Rick never took his eyes off of his new daughter as the pediatrician checked her out from head to toe.   
  
"She's a big girl," the doctor said. "She is 8 lbs., 15 ounces and 22 inches long," said the nurse. Rick couldn't believe that such a tiny little baby could be called big. The nurse wrapped the now quiet baby in a warm blanket and handed her to Rick, who took her into his arms and looked into her opened eyes. His eyes misted over, and couldn't believe that his declaration of love on Christmas Eve resulted in this perfect human being. He walked across the room and handed her back to Dee Dee, who was now finished with her job and was resting. "Thank you, Dee Dee, from the bottom of my heart," Rick said. The nurse asked if they had a name picked out for her yet, and they both looked at each other and smiled, because both of them were sure she was a boy. Dee Dee looked at her new daughter and said, "I think she looks like an Emma." Rick said, "Emma it is. How about Emma Stephanie Hunter?"   
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Dee Dee and Rick enjoyed their new family so much that when baby Emma was only 4 months old, Rick discovered his wife throwing up in the ladies' room at the office again. Baby number two was on his way! Around the same time, Brad and Kitty welcomed their first son into the world, and asked Rick and Dee Dee to be godparents.   
  
THE END 


End file.
